


Merrily

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [154]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie always seems to get the worst chores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrily

“I am not grumpy, I am tired.” Hobbie gave Wes a dirty look and turned away from him again, surveying the work he had almost finished. “When you said leave I thought that you meant relaxation, not shoveling sh-.”

“Shhh, there are impressionable young creatures here and you can’t use that kind of language in front of them.” Wes waved around himself quickly, not looking up from his own task of cleaning tack for the horses.

Hobbie glanced around the stable, only seeing some small fowls and a few calves. “Impressionable young creatures, really? Are they going to tell their parents on me?” He lifted his shovel with a small grunt and frowned, “How do I let myself get talked into these situations? I could be at a casino, or a pub,” he glanced at the sun that was just peaking above the horizon, “or my own bed.”

“Or someone else’s bed if you were lucky. However, you are lucky enough just to enjoy this beautiful day without anyone shooting at you.” Wes grinned, merrily, “It could be worse.”

“Just wait, the day is just starting so there is plenty of time for someone to shoot at me.” Hobbie snorted, “And I don’t know what chore is worse than this one, but you’re doing it, not me.”


End file.
